My PV Fic
by Demented Dope
Summary: i suck at summiers so plz read! its my first Fic :)R&R PV Fic
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Chapter One**

Pan sat down with her new diary she bought at the mall last week and started writing.

_My name is Pan Son I am 19 years old. My best friend is Bra Briefs she is 18. My parents, Gohan and Videl son have been friends with Bra's, Vegeta and Bulma, since they were in high school. My Parents are pretty cool. My dad is somewhat over protective; my mom is trying to get him to lighten up. Ever since I was little Vegeta has been training me. See I am a ¼ saiyain, ¾ human. Vegeta is the "Prince of Sayains" but our home planet was blown up by Frieza before I was born. _

_So now most of the sayains live on Earth. Well anyways, Vegeta has been training me to become a SSJ2, I reached SSJ at the age of 13. I was the first female SS. Vegeta never shows emotions but I could tell he was proud of me. His daughter Bra and I are going shopping today at the mall for dresses (God I hate dresses!) for Bulma's dinner party tommrow. I guess I am going to go ahead and get ready. Bye!_

_Luv Pan_

Pan got of her bed and put her diary away in her desk drawer.

"Pan! Bra will be here any minute!" Videl screamed up the stairs.

"Alright I am getting dressed." Pan yelled back.

Pan went to her closet and pulled out a black Slipknot Joey Jordison shirt and black baggy pants.

After Pan got dressed she went into her walk in closet and got her black platform boots that has buckles all the way up to the knee. Pan went inot her bathroom that is off of her room and brushed her black raven hair. Pan went back into her room and put on her metal-balled necklace and skull rings.

"Pan, Bra is here." Videl hollered

"Coming!" Pan grabbed her zip up her Disturbed hoodie and ran downstairs. When Pan entered the room Bra got up from the couch.

"Ready Pan?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Oh come on Pan shopping is fun!"

"For you it is"

The pair walked out onto the pourch and Videl followed them.

"Be careful you two."

"We will be Mrs. Son."

They got in Bra's green Eclipse and started of to the mall.

"Hey Pan turn some music on." Pan was trying to find a station that she liked. Finally she found a station she liked. Disturbed's The Sickness came onto the radio, Pan turned the volume up to 20.

"Pan the music sucks." Bra yelled over the blaring music.

Pan tuned down the radio to 10. "I knew you didn't like my kind of music."

"How can you understand them?"

"Easy!" Pan started singing the next verse when it came on.

Get up come on get down with the sickness 

_Get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness _

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me!_

"Pan rap is better."

"No its not and I don't wanna argue anymore." Pan slouched in her seat. "Umm Bra?.. Why are we going to the mall again?"

Bra pulled into the parking lost out side of Satan City Mall.

"Because mom is having a get together tomorrow and its going to be formal; YOU ARE GOING so don't try to talk your way out of it!"

"Fine I will go as long as I get to wear what I want."

"Sorry, I got strict orders saying to get you in a formal dress."

"No way! Hell no!"

"Oh yes way! Now come one we got to go shopping!"

Bra opened her door and waited till Pan opened her door so she could lock them.

Pan reluctantly open her door. This is going to suck!  
  
Guys this is my first Fic so please don't kill me.... Please Review and tell me what ya think.. I got 24 pages written I just put one page up to see if anyone would like it...So plz tell me .THIS will be a P/V fic trust me :) 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Hey guys I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up till today. School has been getting hectic and my mom had surgery Monday; just haven't had time to put it up!

Chapter 2 

"Yes I forgot!" the demi-saiyain said excitedly.

"What?" The blue haired women asked.

"Hot Topic has dresses."

"Oh No! Pan This is a formal, NO, gothic looking dresses!"

"Come on Bra! It's a compromise. Please?!"

"No Mom told me to get you into a beautiful formal dress! She would kill me and you if you show up in one of them dresses!"

"AHH! Good Dende. I give up. Let's eat ok I am starved.

"Fine"

Pan and Bra walked over to the Wendy's in the food court of the mall.

"May I take you order?" The young cashier asked.

"Yeah I'll take 50 orders of the Spicy Chicken sandwich. Hey Bra! Quit looking at the guys and order!"

"Shut up Pan your going to scare them away! Look see what you did! Damn."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Boo Hoo!"

"I will have a Big Cheese Classic and a salad please."

The cashier looked at Pan "50 orders are you sure you can eat all that Miss.?

Pan laughed. "Yeah I am sure."

"She's a pig!"

"So is Vegeta, Trunks, Grandpa, Dad, Uncle Goten, the list can go on! Oolong.."

"Alright I get it stop! I think I am getting a headache."

Pan laughed "Where is you brother I haven't seen him in a couple days?"

"He's in America in Ohio starting up a Capsule Corps."

"Kewl."

"Your total is $256.95," The cashier said.

"Alright." Bra got out her CC credit card. (I wish I had one of those :( )

"Mrs. Briefs?" the cashier asked.

Pan started laughing.

Bra slapped her "Shut up Pan. That's not funny!" Pan was still laughing.

"No I am Miss. Briefs. My mom is Mrs. Briefs."  
"Oh, sorry Miss. Briefs."

"Oh My Kami! I can't breathe! Bra a Mrs.!" Pan said while whipping a tear out of her eye.

"Pan you know I still have to get you a dress for mom's party tomorrow! If you keep it up it will be PINK!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would!"

"Bra look there is guys behind you!" Bra turned around and Pan grabbed her food that the cashier has sent there for them when they was arguing. Pan ran to the farthest table away from Bra and started eating.

"What? There is no guys!" Bra turned back around and saw Pan sitting at a table eating.

Pan waved and smiled at Bra.

Bra marched up to the table and sat down. "That wasn't funny Pan!"

"I though it was."

"And you know that I like Goten."

Pan spitted out the food that was in her mouth. "WHAT? I didn't know that!"

The food went onto Bra's shirt.

"Great now I am Captain Lettuce! Thanks Pan!" Bra said sarcastically. She started picking the food off of her. "Oh that is right, Mom knew about me liking Goten not you."

"You like my uncle Bra? EWW! Gross!"

"Sorry he's hot as hell! And come on I am pretty sure you like my brother!"

"Me like trunks? Bra your hilarious I don't like trunks anymore! He's too soft now."

"Hmm then I guess you would like someone more like my dad. He's definitely not soft.

"Oh yes Bra! Your dad is SEXY!"

"EW! That is my DAD!"

"Well you are talking about my uncle that way! You idiot I was joking!" Pan reached over and slapped Bra upside the head.

Even though Vegeta does have a cute ass

"Pan you forget that I have discovered I can read minds." Bra smiled to herself.

"Shit." Pan got up and threw away all her trash and waited on Bra to drag her to every damn story in the mall.

Bra walked over to Pan after she threw away her trash.

"Sorry Bra. I don't know where that came from."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because he is you dad! He's with Bulma."

"God Pan where have you been for the last year?" Bra walked into one of her favorite shops Aeropostale.

"What do you mean Bra?" Pan followed Bra in against her better judgement.

"I mean my dad and mom are not together anymore. Dad stays with mom because of me and he need to with her during the full moon, if not he will end up having sex with someone he probably doesn't know and he doesn't want to be connected to anyone outside the Z Warriors."

"Why are u telling me this?"

"Because you always train with him and I have seen the way he looks at you Pan. He likes you!"

"Bra no he doesn't! He's my Sensei! Nothing more! And wouldn't you be against me and him!?!?"

She would approve of me and Vegeta? Oh my god she has gone insane. But I have thought of it before and the age difference always gets in the way

"Pan forget about the aged difference. Now come on, lets shop and get a dress that will make dad drool!"

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I promise that I will get the third chapter out Sunday. If I don't you can sic the little green men at me. (I LOVE GREEN MEN ) **_


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Hey Guys Sorry but I have been soo busy with Home. I had to go to NC to get my brother from him military AIT and I just haven't had time to update sorry! I will get another one to you tomorrow !

Chapter 3 

Bra dragged Pan over to a rack of dresses and started shoving all different colors and styles in Pan's hands.

"Now go try them on!" Bra pushed Pan in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Pan started trying on dresses, black ones, blue, tan, purple, red, and every color on the earth.

" I give up! I can't find any I like!" growled Pan.

"Here look at this one!" Bra threw a dress over top of the door.

Pan looked at it and smirked. Yep this is the dress I want

It was lime green with a low-neck line that came down and showed more cleavage then what she would of liked but this is the only dress she has like out of mounds of dresses. The dress had a slit in the back to show off her legs. The straps were off the shoulder. (Hey I dunno if that is what it is called I don't wear dresses!!)

Pan put the dress on and chuckled to herself. Lets go shock Bra

Bra was looking at more dresses when she heard someone clear their throat. Bra turned around and gasped.

"Bra stop gawking."

"Pan… Pan you look…"Bra squealed.(OINK OINK srry couldn't resist)

"So I take it you like it?"

"LOVE IT!"

"Where's yours Bra?"

"Oh I already got mine its in a box on the table."

"Alight let me go change."

Oh yes Daddy is soo going to drool! (Bra if u didn't know)

After Pan changed she took her dress up and paid for it; then she meet Bra outside of Aeropostale.

"Hey Bra I wanna go to Sam Goody to see in they have the new Skindred CD."

"Ok I want to go look at some shoes for out dresses. We'll meet out at the car?"

Pan nodded.

Pan walked up to the clerk at Sam Goody.

"Excuse me? Do you have the new Skindred CD?"

The clerk turned around. "Pan?"

"Hey Matt! When did u start working here?" Matt was a friend of Pans when she was in grade school; they have keep in touch over the years.

"umm about a month ago."

"Kewl"

"So what did u want? Skindred?"

"Yeah, have you heard them? They are great."  
"No, but I will make a note to listen to them." Matt went into the back and found the CD.

"Here." He handed it to Pan.

"How much is it."

"16 even."

Pan paid for the CD. "C ya around Matt."

"Bye."

Pan walked out into the parking lot and headed for Bra's car.

Bra was already inside sitting when she got there.

"Hey did u get the shoes?"

"Yep, did u get you cd?"

"Yep lets go to CC."

Later at CC

"Pan let me see you dress!" Bulma has been pleading since they walked into the door.

"Mom NO! It's a surprise!"

"Fine!" Bulma headed back down to her lap to work on a new invention.

"Pan, what are u going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Onna Spar now."

The girls looked over to find Vegeta in the doorway to the kitchen smirking.

"Well Bra I think I am going to get my ass kicked and bruised today." Both girls chuckled.

"Alright c ya tomorrow Pan!" Bra headed upstairs.

"Give me a minute Veggie-Chan, I have to change my clothes."

"Fine, be in the gravity room in 5 minutes." Vegeta walked out of the room.

Pan went upstairs to the room she uses when she stays at CC. She rummaged around in her closet until she found her black Gi. Pan went into her bathroom and put her hair into a ponytail and slipped into her Gi.

GR

When Pan opened the door to the GR, she had little time to dodge the ki blast that Vegeta sent her way.

"Women what took you so long?"  
"Vegeta I had to change my clothes." Pan motioned to her Gi.

"Women what kind of dress did u get?"

"Bra basically told me I had to get a formal one or I would be dead when Bulma saw me. I got a formal one for my health. Its kinda slutty but I like it." Pan smirked.

"Do you believe that your father will allow you out of your house in something that is slutty?"

"No, that is why I am staying here till the party."

"Enough talk lets spar." Vegeta flew a few feet away from Pan. (guys I suck at fight scenes so bear with me)

A few minutes into the spar Vegeta had Pan pinned up against the wall. Both were panting pretty heavy.

Pan tried to free her hands that Vegeta had hold of. Her attempt failed. Vegeta leaned toward her face until his mouth was inches from hers.

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta cut Pan off with a breath taking kiss.(sighs wish he could give me one of those)

Pan gasped and Vegeta took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh What do I do? Hmm he can kiss good.()

Vegeta pulled away to look at her.

Pan had a shocked look on her face.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing?"

Vegeta just looked at Pan, he still had her pinned against the wall.

"Let go Vegeta." Pan tried to push him off her, but her arms were pinned to her side and it was a worthless try.

"Women why do you resist me?"

"Because you married to my best friends mom! YOU'RE my best friends dad!"

"Women Bulma and myself have been separated for over a year."

"Oh." so Vegeta is single?

"VEGETA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! YOU BROKE MY CLEANING BOT!"

Pan chuckled "Bulma sounds pissed."  
Vegeta smirked "we'll continue this later women." He let go of Pan's arms and walked out the door.

Ok guys so I got a question do you guys want a Lemon in the next chapter or not? Plz review with your answers! And I also got a question for those of you who like Inuyasha, would you guys be interested in reading a Sesshomaru/Kagome Fic? I got some idea of what I want to do with it but I want to know if you would be interested in reading one Here is a "spoiler" for it.

"Kagome! Kagome! You don't understand" Sesshomaru was running to catch up with Kagome. The rain was blinding his vision.

How could he do this? I though he cared about me. I guess everything he has said has been a lie

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed through sobs.

"Kaggie I'm sorry" Sesshomaru tried to pull her to his chest."

"NO! How could you! I thought you cared!" Kagome started pounding his chest. She whispered "How could you…"

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

**_  
_**V **_REVIEW PLZ! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AFTER I GET SOME _**

**_RESPONES FOR THE QUESTIONS -_**


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta is about 40 in human years I dunno what that will be in saiyan years Oh Well , and remember Pan is 19 in human years.

Chapter 4

Vegeta walked passed Bra.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Princess"

Bra walked into the gravity room to find Pan talking to her self.

"… He …he …kissed me. Vegeta kissed me …and I didn't do anything."

"Pan you know if you need a therapist I can recommend a good one." Bra walked toward her.

"Bra! Come here.. closer." Pan leaned in to whisper in Bra's ear. "YOUR DAD KISSED ME WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

Bra screamed "AHH god Damn Pan. My ears!"

"Do you know what I should do? Huh do ya do ya do ya?" (Finding Nemo )

"Kiss back next time" Bra walked out of the Gravity room.

Pan gasped. "Kiss back?" it was a good kiss Pan followed Bra into the kitchen.

"Hey don't forget to call and see if you can stay all night."

"Ok I will do that now ill be right up when I'm done." Bra went upstairs to her room while Pan called her parents.

Hello? a voice said after a couple of rings.

Daddy can I stay over here tonight for the party tomorrow.?

Yeah sure hunny, Be good see you tomorrow.

Bye Daddy

Pan hung up the phone she was getting ready to go upstairs when she heard a voice behind her.

"Women"

Pan turned around and saw Vegeta leaning aginst the doorway with his arms across his chest.

"Vegeta I'm going upstairs now Bye." Pan turned to walk away.

" Women don't walk away from me…. from what we could have"

Pan turned back around "What do you mean 'what we could have' please tell me what 'we could have'!"

Pan changed her stance to look like Vegeta's. Silenced greeted Pans ears for about five minutes.

"Since your quest I will tell you what I think this is." Vegeta raised a eyebrow. "its because of the full moon coming up tomorrow. Nothing else you don't like me or want me."

Vegeta snickered "You think this is because of the moon? Pan this has nothing to do with the moon. It .." he didn't get to finish because Pan interrupted him "Vegeta stop! Even if somehow we wanted each other it wouldn't work your married to Bulma. You got Kids My Age and speaking of age I'm half your age."

Vegeta was smirking when she finally stopped yelling. "Are you done Women?"

"No, Bulma will kill thinking I took you away from her and dad would kill you!"

"Pan Bulma knows."

Its short sorry !

**Thanks to all my reviewers somewhere in the next two chapters there will be a lemon the next one there is a little LIME! OH YEAH BABY- I need to lay off on the Caffeine! **

**Ja Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

…. Just Don't Kill Me

blah blah blah Phone conversation

K this chapter is kinda weird and Vegeta is SOOO OUT OF CHARACTER LOL.just don't kill me and Thanks to all the Reviewers and im SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER I would make excuses but that is all they are the truth is I just haven't been that interested in typing them lately sorry I think I might stop writing and putting them one here Im not for sure yet so this may be my last Chappie on this story 

"Do you… Wait Bulma Knows what?" Pan was started to get confused.

"She knows that .. I like you."

"Vegeta forget about it ok lets blame the moon and move on" Pan turned around to head upstairs for the second time that night but yet again she was stopped. Vegeta had his arms around her waist and his luscious lips right beside her ear.

"Women your not Leaving." He said softly his breathe warming her ear.

Pan turned around in Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta…" Before Pan could get the rest of her sentence out Vegeta already had his lips on hers. He coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Kiss Back idiot you know you want to Pan started to kiss back slipping her tongue into his mouth. Vegeta moaned. He reached under Pan's shirt running his hands up and down her sides. Pan broke the kiss and purred in his ear

"Well, What's this?" a feminine voice said.

Pan and Vegeta both sopped and pulled away.

"Bout time this happen!" said Bra.

Vegeta went and sat at the head of the table, while Bra and Pan remained standing.

"Princess how did you know that this would happen?"  
"Well I knew you like her cause after you sparring sessions you usually take a cold shower so one day I decided to read your mind. I found out quite a bit." Bra smirked remembering what she found out.

Pan spoke for the first time since Bra entered the room. "Oh really? What did u find out?"

"I found out that he had more respect for you then any of us and thought you had the potential to become a SSJ2 if you trained hard enough." Bra had a sneaky smile on her face. "And he thought you had a cute ass."

Vegeta smirked, while Bra laughed and Pan sat down at the table and slapped herself on the forehead.

Bra continued "And today at the mall I found out that Pan liked you. We were at the food court when I was looking at some guys she scared away then I accused her of liked guys like Trunks then she said that she liked tougher guys and I said oh guys like me dad and dummy says something like oh yea your dad is sexy or something like that."

Pan was still sitting at the table with her head in her hands could this be any more embarrassing? . Pan's head shot up.

"Oh Yeah and you said you loved GOTEN!" Pan smiled. HA the shoe was on the other foot.

"You will not mate with Kakarot's brat."

That pissed Bra off. "NO fair! Then why do you get to mate with Pan? A girl half you age almost!"

Pan gasped and looked at Vegeta. I didn't think he wanted to mate with me just sleep with me

"Princess could you leave us alone?"

"Sure Daddy." Bra looked at Pan and winked.

Pan glared at Bra. Then looked back at Vegeta. She started fidgeting nervously.

"Pan come down here." Pan got up and went down to the other end of the table and was going to sit in the seat next to Vegeta but he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap before she could sit down.

Pan squealed in surprise. "Vegeta do you want to mate with me?"

Vegeta sighed "Pan I'm not good with emotions but I want to mate with you."  
Pan got up off of his lap and started pacing in front of the table. "Vegeta my dad would kill us!"

"Your 19 he doesn't have control over you anymore."  
"No, but I DO live with him, if he found out he would kick me out. Then what would happen? I can't live here with you." Vegeta propped up his head on his hand.

"Why not?"

"Bulma wouldn't let me move in just to be with you."

Vegeta started to speak when a voice behind Pan cut them off.

"Yes I would."

Pan turned around to see Bulma standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked

Bulma walked over to where Pan was standing after she stopped pacing. "What I mean is if Gohan kicked you out you could live here with Vegeta."

"Why would you do that for us?"

"Because I think that you and Vegeta can actually make this work."

" It won't work." Pan sat back down.

"Its simple really, Pan you move in you guys mate and live happily ever after." Bulma finished with a big smile on her face.

"One problem." Vegeta and Bulma both looked at Pan. " My Dad. Hes not going to let me move in here to be with an older man especially if that man is Vegeta." ( my dad would kill me too.. it would be worth it tho for just one night )

"Vegeta would fight him for the right to Mate you." Vegeta nodded and walked over to Pan. Pan crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thought you didn't like public affection?" Vegeta smirked.

"Are you complaining?" Pan smirked.

"Hell no." Pan didn't care that Bulma was standing right there. She leaned in and pecked Vegeta on the lips and pulled away. Vegeta wasn't satisfied thought he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with passion.

Bulma cleared her throat and the two love birds separated. "I'm heading upstairs now. Have fun you two." On her way out she winked at Pan.

Pan caught a glimpse of the clock it read 2:00 AM

"Shit it's 2 in the morning I got to get some sleep" Pan tried to pull out of his arms but he just held her tighter.

"Vegeta I have to get up early to go with Bra all day to get ready for the party tomorrow"

"Mate with me tonight and we will tell everyone tomorrow." Vegeta was already pulling Pan up the stairs to his room. "This is going to be a night you will never forget."

Ok yeah end line kinda corny but I was running out of ideas SO SUE ME! its 3 o clock in the morning right now! I will probably be updating all my stories more frequently because school is out for the summer does a little dance I usually have insomnia like right now I have been up for ALMOST 30 HOURS AND I STILL FEEL GREAT…. I will be dead by noon today tho! Well hope you like it and there will be a LEMON in the next Chappie for certain so it might take a couple weeks before I get it typed.. What took so long to update is I lost my disc that had all my chapters on it for all my stories and I had to type all of them again …. Which so totally sucked A$$… well I'm rambling now so BYE EVERYONE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW CUZ I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD IT MEANS SOMEBODY IS READING MY STORIES  THIS CHAPTER IS 3 PAGES LONG! WHOOO!

Bit Too Early : we all are crazy at 3 o'clock in the morning! Thanks for the Good reviews. I just got ur reviews as I just got done with chapter five!

Maria: here ya go! And I'll get right on that Fic that will shock everyone lol


End file.
